Romance medieval
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Gwen era una joven común, tenia pocos amigos y unos cuantos enemigos pero que pasaría si un día al otro te conviertes en la enamorada de un príncipe, cual odias
1. Chapter 1

Tdi/tda/idd no me pertenece solo ago un fic espero que les guste

Romance Medieval

Prologo:

Gwen POV

Ese día al levantarme ya sabia que iba a pasar algo, por que no me ise caso, no le di importancia y me fui a bañar, yo vivía sola con mi hermano menor Nicolás, mis padres habían muerto hace uno años aunque no lo conocía muy bien en esa casa siempre que preguntaba de donde se conocieron o quienes eran mis abuelos me ignoraban diciendo _"miren el bebe quiere comer ¿le puedes servir tu hija por favor?"_ Hasta que me rendí, siempre parecía que me ocultaban algo cuando mis padres murieron encontré una carta que era para mi pero no quería recordarlos mas si empezaba a llorar mi hermanito se preocuparía así que la escondí en una parte que ahora no me acuerdo, bueno después de que mis padres murieron nadie traía dinero a la casa entonces para que mi hermanito y yo viviéramos bien tuve que hacer lo imposible para mi... busque trabajo , solo encontré en donde menos quería en la casa bratyer esa era una familia de condes donde Vivian Leonora, Tomas y Heather que era su única hija, esa familia era una pesadilla insoportable en especial su hija heather bratyer ella era una joven muy hermosa de pelo negro hasta la espalda y siempre llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo pero era muy detestable pero de veras detestable se creía la mejor en todo, ella y sus secuaces Beth una joven de pelo castaño no muy linda pero muy lista que se vestía de un vestido verde claro y Lindsay una joven hermosísima pero de veras era muy hueca que se vestía de rosa, ya se porque Heather las había escogido para ser sus secuaces una mas lista pero ella era la bonita y la otra linda pero hueca asiendo ver que heather era perfecta ellas atemorizaban a todas la jóvenes del pueblo se creían las mejores solo porque sus padres eran condes, yo por otro lado tenia que soportarla TODOS los días desde la mañana que se quejaba por su desayuno hasta la noche donde se quejaba por su once .Un día heather me dijo que tenia que acompañarla porque tenia que ir de compras (dijo de mala gana) y así empezó todo...

Capitulo 1: ¿un nuevo amor?

Gwen apúrate-dijo heather- no te traje para que me avergonzaras.

Ya voy-dije-

Que inútil-dijo heather entre dientes

Me moleste en mi cabeza pensando cuantas maneras de torturar a aquella malvada, luego pase por un puesto de frutas

Gweeen -escuche que me llamaban y me di media vuelta para ver ala insoportable emperatriz del mal cuando me di cuenta de otra cosa

, ola gwen ¿como estas? – cuando me di vuelta vi. Otra cosa a un joven con ojos azules y pelo negro con una cresta verde era Duncan un amigo de mi infancia y único amigo que se quedo conmigo después de que mis padres murieran,

Ola gwen me alegra verte,

Igual Duncan, oye ¿sabes porque todas las doncellas están en la calle a esta hora?-dije-

Si, lo se dicen de que el príncipe Trent elijara hoy a su futura esposa y por eso todas quieren verse lo mas hermosas posible-dijo Duncan

Que tontería pero una buena oportunidad si el príncipe elije a heather se la llevara y no tendré que complacer mas sus caprichos-dije ilusionada

Bueno seguro no querrá que este a su lado cuando aparezca el príncipe así que mejor me voy a leer mi libro-dije- y luego me despedí de trent

Cuando me fui a una de las escaleras que ahí en la ciudad empecé a leer, ya iba a la mitad imaginándome en mi cabeza: "_entonces Elizabet estaba en aquella habitación que cuidaba sus secretos y escucho un ruido cuando…_" asta ahí llegue porque una sombra me tapo

Perdón puedes quitarte no me dejas leer-dije sin despegar los ojos del libro

Perdón pero estaba impresionado por sus hermosos ojos-dijo xxxxx

Cuando mire hacia arriba me di cuenta que no era ni Duncan, ni José (un vendedor de la calle) sino nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe Trent

Perdón no me fije-dije asiendo una reverencia-

No tranquila además conseguí lo que buscaba

A mi futura esposa-dijo Trent sonriendo

QUEEEE?-dije

Si eres la más hermosa doncella que e visto en todo el día

Gracias, pero ¿esta seguro yo solo soy una simple sirvienta-dije-no elijara a otra persona?, además tengo un hermanito menor que tengo que

Cuidar

Tranquila-dijo el príncipe Trent con una sonrisa en su carita-enviare a uno de mis mejores guardias a buscarlo y si no quiere ir se quedara

Con el en la casa para ver que no le falte nada deacuerdo

Bu...Bueno-dije tartamudeando-

!Oigan todos ya elegí a mi futura esposa...-dijo y luego me pregunto- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

G...Gwen Molina-dije

GWEN MOLINA ¡-dijo Trent-

Y decías que no eras muy importante eh...-dijo Trent cuando me tomaba para subirme a su caballo-

¿Que?-dije distraída creyendo que esto era una broma de mal gusto o... un sueño nose solamente no creía que esto fuera real-

POV NORMAL

Entre la multitud de hombres felicitándolo y viendo embobados a Gwen y mujeres viendo con ira a Gwen una joven se acerco

De cabellera negra

POV GWEN

Oye que ases en mi lugar fea bruja-dijo xxxxx

Heather...-dije asustada

¡Oíste!Salte de mi lugar Gwen¡-dijo heather-

Perdón pero no te lo robo ella es mi futura esposa yo la escogí-dijo Trent-

Per...pero-dijo tartamudeando heather

Adiós heather-dije feliz pero después me di cuenta que otra persona estaba al lado de heather con una cara tan triste... era... Duncan-

POV TRENT

Ese día encontré a la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida, se que tenia que casarme con otra persona pero no quería

_Flash back_

_Pero papa-dijo Trent-_

_Nada de peros tus eres muy irresponsable y por eso no te daremos el privilegio de elegir a tu propia esposa Trent -dijo el padre de Trent_

_Y ya elegimos a tu futura esposa-dijo la madre de Trent- será Courtney del reino vecino_

_Pero ella es muy estirada, testaruda y ni me escucha-dijo Trent_

_Nada de peros mañana mismo le daremos la noticia al rey vecino-dijo el padre de Trent_

_Fin flash back_

Desde ese día empecé a escurrir que hoy día iba a escoger a la dueña de mi corazón, mientras mis padres van de viaje al reino vecino

(Que por suerte no estaba tan "cerca")

POV GWEN

Jamás creí que esto me podría pasar, luego de entrar al castillo me fije como era y quede con la boca abierta las murallas más altas que e visto

De color blanco, una fuente de color dorado (creo que era de color o era oro no se), unos guardias altísimos en donde me fije que uno decía

"_sargento Hatchet"_

Gwen ven por aquí-dijo Trent- y nos dirigimos a una gran puerta de madera (parece que era caoba) cuando la abrió me impresiono pero a la

Vez me asuste esa sala era su habitación personal….

Se que no es muy largo pero era el inicio espero que les guste esta historia porsiacaso courtney si va a aparecer igual que Duncan, José

(El vendedor si es que no se acuerdan ¬¬...), el hermanito de Gwen y la villana de heather,

Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia por favor se despide

Mari (por favor denme una opinión sincera no importa si es mala intentare mejorar ya que es mi primer fic)


	2. ¿que pasa aqui?

Hola a todos perdón por la demora se que querrán matarme pero e estado muy ocupada e tenido que estudiar con una amiga, ir a karate y el próximo sábado es mi examen para pasar de cinturón, bueno el punto es que espero que me perdonen y que alfil podrán ver el 3 Cáp. , a y perdón por la confusión del capitulo 2 es que soy nueva en esto ya saben bueno empecemos.

Idd/lda/dtgm no me pertenece solo ago un fic

Romance medieval: Cáp. 3 ¿que pasa aquí?

POW GWEN

Después de entrar a esa habitación me asuste la cama tenia forma de corazón y tenia velas, de repente llego un joven pequeño de pelo castaño claro, flacucho y me miraba embobado.

Gracias Cody -dijo el príncipe Trent- pero recuerda que esta es la habitación para…ya sabes…quien.

Si mi príncipe -dijo el disgustado- ya enviare a la señorita a su habitación, señorita sígame por favor, dijo el y luego nos fuimos.

POW CODY

No puedo creer lo que estaba viendo, después de salir a buscar su "futura reina" el príncipe Trent trajo a una mujer bellísima como ninguna, ojos negros, un poco pálida, altura promedio y pelo negro corto con mechas azules, es raro pero recuerdo que ese era el distintivo de… no que estoy pensando nadie sobrevivió, bueno como sea, la relación entre mi ahora ex amigo y yo cambio desde aquel día.

_FLASH BACK_

_Yo venia a dejar el te de la tarde a la reina, pero vi. Una luz en el salón y vi. Allí a la reina, al rey y al príncipe trent._

_Pero papa-dijo el príncipe Trent-_

_Nada de peros tus eres muy irresponsable y por eso no te daremos el privilegio de elegir a tu propia esposa Trent -dijo el rey Gabriel_

_Y ya elegimos a tu futura esposa-dijo la reina Briana - será Courtney del reino vecino_

_Pero ella es muy estirada, testaruda y ni me escucha-dijo el príncipe_

_Nada de peros mañana mismo le daremos la noticia al rey vecino-dijo el rey_

_Luego de verlos salir me escondí para que no me vieran los reyes y cuando iba a entrar escuche al príncipe_

_No dejare que pase eso-dijo furioso-yo elegiré a mi pretendiente no pienso quedarme con Courtney, ya se escurriré el rumor de que YO SOLO elegiré a mi prometida, elegiré a la mujer mas bella y inocente que se me presente y cuando la conquista como una tonta caerá a mis pies y nos casaremos antes de que mis padres vengan y tiene que ser pobre porque los ricos siempre hacen grandes celebraciones. _

_Impresionado de su inmadures me trague toda esa ira que tenia acumulada y me fui, nunca pensé que seria enserio lo que decía _

FIN FLASH BACK

Y aquí estoy al lado de la joven que caerá en su juego, no puedo decir nada pues me enviarían al calabozo por traición, solo espero que esta joven sea lo suficientemente astuta para escapar de este infierno.

POW GWEN

Después de caminar por los angostos pasillos, llenos de cuadros de pinturas, encontré uno en donde aparecía una joven pareja, una mujer de pelo negro y rayas azules como las mías alta, bronceada, ojos azules con un hermoso vestido y el hombre de pelo negro ojos negros, alto y un poco pálido, ambos tenían un bebe en los brazos, igual de pálido que el padre, el pelo de la madre y los ojos negros del padre pero con el brillo de los de la madre, me recordaron a mis padres pero mi madre tenia el pelo castaño y mi padre era mas bronceado.

Amm señorita-dijo el joven sacándome de mis pensamientos- ya llegamos a su habitación

Luego de eso me abrió una puerta muy alta, las paredes eran de piedra el suelo de madera tenia una cama blanca y un tocador de madera, armario lleno de vestidos de etiqueta (de esos que usaría Heather en una fiesta) y luego el joven salio dejándome sola con mis nuevos "aposentos" me tire a la cama, esa cama era como la de heather solo que esta era mas grande pero era igual de suave (y se de eso yo ise su cama durante mucho tiempo) hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y caí con los encantos de Morfeo el dios del sueño.

Hay que problema pronto empezara el baile y la señorita no esta vestida-dijo la voz de una mujer

Si y si no la arreglamos pronto el príncipe nos matara-dijo otra

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a 2 mujeres una rubia de ojos verdes y pelo tomado y la otra era negra de pelo negro escabeche y un poco mas baja y gordita que la otra.

Buenos días, amm un gusto me llamo Gwen- dije tranquila

Buenos días señorita, yo me llamo Bridgette –dijo la rubia- y ella es mi amiga Leshawna-dijo señalando a la morena- somos sus mucamas y perdón por molestarla pero tenemos que arreglarla es que ya es de noche y hay un baile en su honor en unos minutos pero no esta lista-dijo preocupada

Bueno-dije tranquila- señálenme el baño y me arreglo.

Lo siento señorita pero el príncipe nos pidió interferir en too lo que es maquillaje y ropa-dijo Leshawna.

Entendido -dije tranquila.

Después de ducharme ambas me pasaron un vestido blanco largo con detalles negros, era de top y el corsé era negro, me pusieron unos zapatos blancos, me pusieron un labial negro para que combinara con los cordones del corsé, una sombra de ojos de igual color y un collar negro pegado al cuello.

Después de terminar salí al gran salón que Bridgett y Leshawna me enviaron, cuando abrieron la puerta todos me quedaron viendo en especial alguien…

Buajajajaaaaaa soy malvada bueno hasta aquí quedo el Cáp. Espero que les aya gustado y para aclarar sobre la fiesta bueno Trent no quería uno de ricos porque viene gente de todos lados, pobres ricos y extranjeros y la mayoría de los extranjeros eran del reino de su supuesta prometida Courtney por lo que podría enterarse y los de los castillos eran solo unas personas de mucha clase social y algunos amigos de los anfitriones. Aclarando eso espero que les aya gustado hasta la próxima

- Mari 3 -


	3. Un pequeño recuerdo

Perdón PERDONN tuve los exámenes y tenia que estudiar, se que dirán "termina primero una historia y continua con otra" lose y lo intente pero se me izo muy difícil, además porfavor a los fans de fiolee y finceline (hora de aventura) lean una nueva historia que ise, bueno hora de leer el nuevo capitulo de romance medieval

Romance medieval capitulo 4: un lindo recuerdo

POW GWEN

¿Papa?-pregunte asustada, se que no era posible que fuera el, el policía dijo que no sobrevivió ninguno al accidente, pero era igual, sus ojos negros profundos, su cabello, todo era igual…no…ese no era mi papa, tenia que acostumbrarme a la idea porque sola me abriría una herida muy profunda, camine lejos de allí, no quería ver nada que me recordara a mis difuntos padres.

Gwen-dijo una voz muy conocida… ¿Duncan? Si era Duncan se acerco a mi muy…elegante, hace tiempo que no lo vi con esmoquin.

POW DUNCAN

-flash back-

Oye y Duncan ¿iras al baile?-pregunto "José"

No lose ¿y tu?-pregunte

No, adivina quien ira, dijo el cabizbajo eso significaba solo una cosa, lindsay iría

Oh… lo siento viejo-dije

Tranquilo, quien debería ir serias tu-dijo el

¿Porque?, no tengo cita además es solo para los odiosos ricos-dije molesto

No solo para ellos, también pueden ir los amigos de el príncipe y su prometida, tu eres "amigo" de Gwen ¿no?-dijo asiendo comillas en el aire

Ya hablamos de eso, no la veo más que como una amiga-dije a la defensiva

Si, como no-dijo el no creyendo mis palabras-bueno no vallas pero imagínate un poco, Gwen hermosa con un vestido y maquillaje dicen que los mejores vestidos están entre esas murallas imagínate si algún chico desconocido se quiere sobrepasar con ella justo cuando no vigilan y…

Ya iré-dije molesto, bueno me convenció con la idea de que le podían hacer daño a Gwen eso hace un buen amigo ¿no?

-fin flash back-

Y Tyler tenia razón Gwen se veía hermosa muy hermo… aaaaaa que digo es mi amiga, además si la quisiera ella esta con ese chico rico.

Gwen-dije muy feliz de verla ella se voltio antes se veía preocupada pero al verme cambio totalmente su expresión

Hola Duncan-dijo ella mirando a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo, guau ella se veía hermosa sus ojos negros brillaban, su cuerpo de veras se lucia con ese vestido, hace tiempo que no veo a Gwen con ropa que no sea de mucama, pero lo que me llamo mas la atención fueron sus labios eran carnosos y uso un lápiz labial negro se veía tan…

¿Duncan? Hola tierra llamando a Duncan-dijo ella mirándome extrañada, agg… rayos me perdí en mis pensamientos al parecer me decía algo.

¿Aaaaaa? Perdón Gwen ¿Qué decías?-dije intentando disimular

Que porque no vino Tyler-dijo ella aun extrañada

Es que vino…tu sabes-dije apenas lo dije ella entendió

Vino Lindsay, no se cuando lo superara lo de su ruptura-dijo ella preocupada

Tranquilo algún día lo superara-dije calmándola

Gracias-dijo ella, se veía muy dulce igual a la chica que conocí hace 12 años

-flash back, hace 12 años-

Se veía a una niña con el pelo negro y unas rayas azules obscuras llorando y al rededor estaban unas niñas burlándose de ella

Jajajajja-decía una-miren la rarita con pelo de colores se puso a llorar

Luego de eso todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas

Déjame en paz Heather-dijo esa chica triste con unos hermosos ojos negros los cuales estaban vidriosos

Jajajajja yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana porque yo soy hija de condes y no una pobre como tu-dijo burlándose una chica de pelo oscuro largo y un vestido rosa

Déjala en paz Heather-dijo un chico que se interpuso en la pelea de pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso

Jajaja y va a impedirlo alguien como ¿tu?, no me hagas reír-dijo ella muy engreída

Pruébame-dijo el amenazadoramente

Vamonos, ella no vale la pena-dijo ella yéndose

El niño como todo un caballero (n/a: si se Duncan caballero nadie se la cree xDD pero cuando era chico era todo un caballero, se le fue cuando se fueron sus padres) ayudo a la niña a levantarse, le dio un pañuelo y le tendió la mano

Hola me llamo Duncan y ¿tu? – dijo el niño hablándole a la niña que ya no lloraba

Yo…yo me llamo Gwen, un gusto-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa-Gracias

De nada-dijo el muy dulce

Oye y ¿Por qué te molestaban?-pregunto el chico

Bueno…es porque soy rara, me gusta el negro, leo mucho y dibujo raro y mira mi pelo es negro con azul no es normal-dijo ella triste

Yo creo que te tienen envidia-dijo el chico-piénsalo solo tu tienes ese pelo que yo encuentro que es muy bonito

Gracias-dijo la niña sonrojada

Además mire uno de tus dibujos que salio volando y yo pienso que es muy bonito-dijo el mostrándole un papel arrugado que tenía un dibujo muy lindo y adorable de una reina, un rey y una princesita al medio (n/a: admitámoslo todas las chicas de niñas dibujábamos esas cosas)

Gracias-dijo ella hasta que vio a un hombre de ojos negros y un poco bronceado y una mujer castaña corriendo hacia ella-papa, mama-grito

Gweny ¿porque estas triste?, perdón por demorarnos tanto tiempo en ir a comprar ese helado-dijo la mujer

¿Y quien es este muchachito?-dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a el chico

Papi el es Duncan, es mi nuevo amigo, me defendió de Heather y dijo que le gustaba mi cabello es muy amable-dijo ella muy dulce y con una gran sonrisa

Muchas gracias muchachito por cuidar de nuestra hija, si quieres mas rato puedes ir a jugar con ella-dijo la madre

Gracias señora pero me tengo que ir con mi papa-dijo el chico

Entendido aquí tienes nuestra dirección-dijo el hombre entregándole un papelito y se fueron

Adiós Duncan-dijo la niña alzando la mano feliz

Adiós Gwen-dijo el

-fin flash back-

Desde entonces somos amigos, ¿saben que? Que importa si me gusta mi mejor amiga, me gusta y punto

POW NORMAL

Oye Gwen ven por aquí-dijo el Duncan tomándole de la muñeca corriendo hacia el jardín

Oye Duncaaaa…-dijo ella siendo arrastrada por Duncan

Ambos se sentaron en una banca (asiento o como le digan en tu país) contemplando las estrellas, una de esas dos personas estaba confusa

Oye Duncan que pas…-dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida por su "amigo"

-¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-dijo el melancólico

Si lo recuerdo bien tú estabas llorando porque te estaban molestando unos tipos y-dijo Gwen

Así no es como lo recuerdo-dijo Duncan casi riéndose

Jajajaj Bueno así fue como paso-dijo ella riéndose

Gwen sabes a mi me…-dijo el acercándose a Gwen a unos centímetros de tocar sus labios, un hermoso momento Gwen estaba impresionada Duncan feliz y a centímetros de que Duncan declarara su amor a su mejor amiga con un beso lleno de amor…

Buajajajaaaaaa soy malota xDD les dejare el suspenso

Xandra19: muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, continúa con tu historia esta muy buena y quiero que sigas, además si mi intención era poner en donde habla duncan pero sin querer puse el 3ro envés el 2do y bueno así quedo

Dxg4ever: muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Porfavor dejen un comentario o reviews (son la misma cosa) porfavor estoy desesperada recomienden y nos vemos a la próxima

-mary 3-


	4. no eres lo que esperava

Ola, se que estado ausente y no tengo excusa, e practicado karate pero e tenido tiempo libre, lo único que me faltaba para abrir el Word y empezar a teclear fue una sola cosa

…

Inspiración, no me llegaba ninguna idea hasta que me llego algo, bueno quiero agradecer los comentarios, para que sepan empezare a poner canciones y flash back a la historia para que tenga un toque diferente, bueno espero que les guste

Romance medieval

En el capitulo anterior

**Gwen sabes a mi me…-dijo el acercándose a Gwen a unos centímetros de tocar sus labios, un hermoso momento Gwen estaba impresionada Duncan feliz y a centímetros de que Duncan declarara su amor a su mejor amiga con un beso lleno de amor…**

Capitulo 5: no eres lo que esperaba

POW NADIE

Duncan se acercaba peligrosamente a su amiga ella sonrojada como un tomate bien maduro el con brillo en sus ojos cuando Duncan estaba apunto de tocar sus labios

Gwen-se escucho una voz que ambos reconocieron

Aaa…Umm hola Trent-dijo Gwen obviamente sonrojada deseando que no hubiera visto lo anterior

Si…ola principito-dijo Duncan desanimado diciendo lo último en voz baja

Amm Gwen quiero hablar un momento con tigo- dijo Trent-amenos que interrumpa algo-diciendo lo ultimo mirando a Duncan

De echo…-

No…no interrumpes nada, tranquilo-dijo Gwen interrumpiendo

Segura pues sígueme-dijo Trent

Espera me despediré de mi amigo-dijo Gwen

Pero si después lo veras-

Porfavor-dijo Gwen, pero no con su cara tranquila de siempre esta era más…suplicante

Bueno-Contesto Trent-pero luego también me despediré del, claro si no te importa

Claro-dijo Gwen con una gran sonrisa

Entendido, voy a servirme ponche y vuelvo-

Apenas se fue el príncipe el ambiente se volvió tenso un viento frió paso por los dos amigos hasta que uno se dispuso a hablar

Duncan yo…-

Tranquila Gwen no hay problema-dijo Duncan decaído

Pero…solo…-suspiro-lo siento-dijo Gwen cabiz-baja

No hay problema, vete con tu principito-

No le digas principito el solo quiere ser amable-dijo Gwen subiendo el tono

Si claro Gwen y yo voy a Narnia con mi unicornio volador llamado arco iris, Gwen ese tipo es un falso no me da buena espina-dijo Duncan alzando otra vez la voz

Solo no te da buena espina porque no podré estar tanto tiempo contigo-dijo Gwen enojada

No es por eso, me preocupo por ti no quiero que nada te pase, ese tipo tiene algo entre manos estoy seguro-dijo Duncan furioso

Deja de ser tan terco, ya se porque tu familia te abandono-dijo Gwen furiosa, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo quiso disculparse pero el punk la esquivaba con la mirada

Duncan…yo-

Tranquila entiendo que ahora su _majestad_ no puede hablar con un chico que sus padres abandonaron-dijo Duncan

No Duncan yo…-

Ya volví, traje un poco de ponche-dijo interrumpiendo el príncipe Trent-bueno creo que ya se despidieron así que también me despediré de Duncan si no te molesta Gwen

Claro, yo…voy…te…te espero en la puerta

Claro, ya voy Gwen-

Apenas Gwen se fue Trent cerro las puertas y cambio su cara dulce y bondadosa de un buen líder a una de maldad y de niño caprichoso

Oh Duncan e escuchado todo y déjame felicitarte, me lo haces cada vez mas fácil-dijo Trent

A que te refieres principito-dijo Duncan con una mezcla de confuncion y desden

A si que no sabias, bueno como no eres una amenaza te contare lo que are, primero me casare con ella, luego tendré un hijo con ella-apenas escucho la palabra hijo duncan se tenso Trent sonrió y siguió con su explicación- apenas tengamos nuestro primer hijo me desharé de ella, posiblemente la dejare en algún calabozo diciendo que falleció en el parto, así el mando pasara directamente a mi y no a mis padres por muerte natural y por una de las tradiciones si un rey pierde a su esposa en forma natural no se volverá a casar en honor a su difunta esposa, además si quedara viva me podría quitar el trono y si no tuviera desentiende lo aria su hermano así que me encargare de ambos.

No puedes hacer eso-dijo duncan furioso

Claro que puedo y lo are, tu no eres una amenaza además tu mueves un paso en falso y quedaras en el calabozo de porvida así que te recomiendo no interferir

Una pregunta ¿Por qué te quitaría el trono?-

¿no lo sabes?, buff es obvio ella ni siquiera lo sabe, bueno el hecho es que hace tiempo uno de mis abuelos, mi abuelo Víctor tenia una hermana aquella mujer gobernó teniendo una distintiva antigua familiar mechas azules

Duncan abrió los ojos como platos de impresión

Pero la hija de mi tía-abuela se enamoro de un plebeyo, como en ese tiempo no se podían casar los de la realeza con alguien que no lo fuera, aquella antigua princesa renuncio a su cargo dándoselo a su tío el que tenia un hijo demasiado pequeño para dar al cargo, en el gobierno de mi abuelo se trajeron cosas como tinturas de cabello, telas hermosas etc. entonces pensamos que pudieron haberse ocultado, cuando mi tía abuela estaba en su hora de muerte articulo la única palabra para poder encontrar a su hija, el hombre con quien se había casado tenia el apellido Molina, mi abuelo no se preocupo por buscar hasta que surgieron los rumores de que tuvieron una hija la buscamos y no la encontramos, apenas vi a Gwen me di cuenta de las mechas azules y al preguntarle su apellido todo quedo claro

C-Claro ¿que?-dijo Duncan pasmado

Que aun no lo entiendes, ella es la real descendiente-

Apenas se dijeron esas palabras quedo todo en silencio, ni un pájaro n un viento nada todo estaba en calma pero no una calma tranquila sino de esas calmas en donde no sabes cuando alguien te atacaría

Bueno-dijo el príncipe cortando aquel silencio- más vale que te vayas

Lo are no lo dudes-dijo Duncan el príncipe mostró una sonrisa

Pero…-

Estate seguro de esto, Gwen sabrá la verdad de una u otra forma-

Y Duncan se fue dejando atrás al príncipe y a su amada y no tan amiga

**Bueno quiero dejar un poco de drama, en el siguiente capitulo contara que pasa por la cabeza de Gwen después de aquella discusión por ahora les dejare un tipo de bonus-crack para que sepan porque Lindsay no se acuerda de Tyler:**

POW TYLER

Duncan a estado muy raro, lo convencí de ir al baile espero que el muy tarado de mi amigo se de cuenta de todo antes para que no acabe como yo, que por muy cobarde no logre mucho con Lindsay

Entre a la sala de mi casa, se escuchan algunos ronquidos de seguro mi abuela y mi mama ya se durmieron ya que vi a mi viejo caminando por el patio

Subo a mi habitación el cual esta al lado de la habitación de mi mama y mi papa abro un poco la puerta para ver a mi mama durmiendo, se ve feliz

Muestro una sonrisa en mi rostro

Cierro con delicadeza la puerta y camino hasta llegar a mi cuarto entro en el y me tiro a mi cama el día de hoy compraron muchas frutas y verduras en mi puesto debería estar feliz ¿cierto?, bueno no lo estoy hoy se cumplen 3 años de que paso…el accidente

Tomo un álbum de fotografías que tenia escondida bajo mi cama, mi habitación no es muy espaciosa solo tiene una cama con sabanas blancas, un pequeño mueble e caoba, una lamparita y un closet el cual esta al lado de la única ventana que tengo la cual es muy grande en ella llega la luz de la luna a mi cara

Sonrió con tristeza

Abrí la primera pagina de mi álbum en ella aparecíamos Gwen, Duncan, Zoey y yo hace uno años. Zoey fue mi primer amor pero no me correspondía ella solo me quería como amigo y me rendí, tiempo después salio con un tal Mike yo solo me dispuse a observarlos, unos 2 años después Zoey me contó que tenia una prima que se vendría a el pueblo yo al tiro le pedí que me la presentara

…esa prima era Lindsay…

Cuando la conocí me enamore inmediatamente de ella, su melena rubia en ese entonces era corta, usaba un vestido rosa igual que ahora, pero este era mas claro, me tomo un tiempo poder proponérmele, Zoey no me pudo ayudar ya que sus papas por un trabajo se tuvieron que mudar.

Cuando lo ise me contó que tenia un novio en su casa llamado Justin yo me rendí igual como lo ise con Zoey

Cuando supe que cortaron yo no podía mas con la alegría y fui a su casa la consolé y luego le propuse que saliéramos a una cita, ella acepto gustosa y después de 2 citas mas le propuse que fuéramos novios ella acepto era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra pero cuando caminamos hacia su casa paso un ladrón y la empujo demasiado fuerte a la muralla quedando Lindsay inconciente.

La lleve al hospital a todo lo que podían mis piernas, cuando llegamos un medico la reviso, nos aviso que por el golpe tendría avnecia severa por lo tanto no recordaría muchas cosas como nombres o acciones por un largo tiempo

Yo llore al lado de ella esperando que me recordara. Cuando despertó no me reconoció pregunto por Tomas, Teodoro Timy hasta por Tutancamon (n/a: xDD) menos por mi Q.Q

Pasaron los meses y yo quería hacerla recordar pero el medico me dijo que era mejor no presionarla a recordar ya que podría hacerle daño, llore como desquiciado esa noche Gwen y Duncan me acompañaron en mis pesares, por eso son mis mejores amigos

Pensé muchas veces en suicidarme, pero nunca lo logre, siempre llegaba Duncan o Gwen a tiempo para salvarme, para intentar despejar mi mente empecé a trabajar en la feria, hasta hoy, hoy seria nuestro 3er aniversario pero no hoy es el día en donde morí por dentro.

Cerré el álbum y lo guarde, me acobije y me dormí entre mis sabanas en donde an sido derramadas mil y una lagrimas por mi amada Lindsay

¿Qué tal?, ya se pobre tyler Q.Q pero tranquilos seguiré hablando de Tyler bueno espero que les aya gustado bye: D saluda su muy retrasada escritora


End file.
